


Debrief

by dimkatastrophe



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Kinda AU, Light Bondage, Marlie, Marloe, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, miloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimkatastrophe/pseuds/dimkatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles sneaks into Charlie’s room when they’re staying in the capital. Charlie doesn't hate Monroe as much as she should. Absolutely PWP, I’m going to hell for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first ever threesome. Hope it’s good enough. Anyway, there is not meant to be any plot, just pure, unadulterated smut. I don’t own Revolution or the characters but damn, I wish I owned Miles, in more ways than one.

Charlie sat bolt upright in bed as she heard her door open.  
“Don’t you dare, or I’ll scream!” she threatened the invisible intruder.  
“Relax, it’s just me,” Miles voice cut through the darkness. Charlie lit some candles beside her bed and threw the covers back, inviting her uncle in. He pulled his shirt over his shoulders before sliding in beside Charlie and covering them both up.  
“Did Bass ‘brief’ you today?” Miles asked, pulling Charlie’s back against his chest and tracing patterns on her stomach with his rough fingers.  
“No. He ‘had business to attend to’ apparently. But he said tomorrow he would-“ Charlie’s voice faltered as Miles started kissing her neck.  
“Been waiting for ages to see you,” he mumbled into her neck. Charlie rolled over and pushed her lips forcefully against his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Charlie pulled on Miles’ shoulders, and he obligingly positioned himself over her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he kissed down her neck and her collarbones.  
“Wait a sec,” Charlie whispered, pulling her tank top over her head and depositing it on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed one breast, then the other, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. Charlie moaned and tried to grind against the obvious bulge in Mile’s pants. Without warning, the door swung open to reveal Monroe. Charlie and Miles jumped apart, Charlie pulling the sheets over her naked torso.  
“Well, this is a surprise.” Monroe chuckled dryly. “I came to see if I could have some fun, but it appears you’ve started without me.”  
Charlie raked her eyes over Bass, standing in the doorway. His pants hugged his ass and his shirt defined every curve of his arms. She’d always liked a man in uniform. “Well, better late than never. Why don’t you join us.” She smiled suggestively. Monroe closed the door and began to strip his uniform. By the time he had reached the bed, Charlie and Miles had resumed their kiss and the president was fully undressed. After lighting some more candles so he could see the action, Bass got onto the bed, watching Miles invade the younger girl’s mouth. He tapped the man on the shoulder, taking his lips with his own when he looked up. Miles sat back from his position over Charlie and kissed Bass heatedly. Charlie sat up on her elbows and watched the two men as they kissed. Miles climbed onto Monroe’s lap, taking his face in his hands and kissing down the side of his neck. When he got to Bass’ jawline, he stopped and sucked gently, knowing how that spot affected the man. Bass looked at Charlie to see her watching the men with undeniable lust.  
“Are you enjoying this, Charlie?” Bass asked. She nodded minutely, focused on Mile’s ministrations on the president’s neck. Monroe gently pulled away from Miles and crawled to Charlie. He planted a kiss on her lips, and gently sucked down her neck.  
“Show me what you do when you think about your uncle, Charlie.” Bass instructed. Charlie looked uncertainly up at Miles, but the sight of his eyes, darkened with lust, was enough to bring her fingers down to her hips and push her boxer shorts that served as pyjamas off. Eyes locked with Miles’, she teased her folds with one finger, pushing it inside of herself. She let out a small whimper that sent a jolt of electricity to Miles’ cock. She added another finger and closed her eyes, and imagining that they were Miles’ fingers. She moaned and opened her eyes to see Bass and Miles staring at her dripping core.  
“Shall you taste her first, or shall I?” Bass murmured to Miles.  
Leaning forward, Miles positioned himself between Charlie’s legs, pulling her knees apart and flicking his tongue out at her. She moaned at the contact, instinctively trying to snap her legs shut.  
“I think she likes that,” Miles smirked at Bass. He flicked his tongue a few more times before running it along her slit as she squirmed. Next, he attacked her with his lips, kissing her up and down before sliding his tongue into her. Charlie’s breath caught in her throat as he lapped up her juices. Miles sat back with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, moisture glistening on his face in the near-darkness.  
“You wanna have a try?” Miles gestured to Bass, who took Miles’ earlier position.  
“Wait!” Charlie said breathlessly. The two men looked up at her.  
“What is it?” Miles asked, concerned. “Do you want us to stop?”  
“Not in a million years. I want to watch.” The girl dragged herself into a sitting position, obligingly spreading her legs for Bass. The president kissed the inside of one thigh, then the other, never touching her clit. She moaned and fisted her hands in Monroe’s curls.  
He sat back, a mischievous look on his face. “Miles, I think little Charlie is getting a little handsy. Perhaps you ought to restrain her.”  
Miles, catching on to the game Bass was playing, made his way to the top of the bed. He grabbed Charlie’s hands and looked at her in silent question. She nodded for him to continue, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He took his belt off and wrapped it twice around Charlie’s wrists and once through the bed frame, buckling it so that she could move a little, but not get out.   
Bass continued to eat Charlie out, barely noticing Miles until he felt two hands on his ass. Miles had taken his pants off and was pressed against Monroe’s back. He licked a stripe from the base of Bass’ spine until he got to his shoulder blades, eyes on Charlie the whole time. Meanwhile, Charlie was torn between closing her eyes in bliss and keeping her eyes fixed on Miles’. Bass stopped his ministrations and turned to face Miles. The two shared an open-mouthed kiss, Charlie’s juices mixing with their saliva. The girl thought she might pass out from how hot those two were together.  
Miles stopped the kiss and held two fingers up to Bass’ mouth.  
“Suck,” he commanded. Bass obliged, his tongue swirling around the man’s digits and his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Miles pulled his fingers out with a pop. “I think we should give Charlie a little show, don’t you?” Miles raised an eyebrow and smirked at Bass, who turned so that his back was to Miles. The general slid his finger into Bass’ ass until the first joint was in, and waited for Bass to adjust. Monroe tried his best to relax and allow his lover in. After a while, Miles pushed his finger in all the way, gently stretching him, then adding a second finger until Bass gasped with the pleasure. Suddenly, Miles pulled his finger out, and Bass turned to him in question, only to see Miles gesturing to his well-endowed manhood. Bass took the hint and grabbed the base of Miles’ cock, licking the underside in one slow stroke. He flicked his tongue out at the slit, and didn’t fail to notice how Miles grabbed the sheets under him when he did. Bass took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it before taking more in his mouth. When Bass lightly scraped his teeth along the general’s cock, Miles bucked upwards into his mouth, hitting the back of Monroe’s throat. Monroe visibly stiffened, and stopped for a moment to stop himself from gagging.  
“Is he alright?” Charlie asked in a breathy whisper. Miles had almost forgotten she was there.  
Miles grinned. “I’m not sure. His mouth is too full of my cock to answer. But, based on previous experience, he will have no problem taking it all.”  
Charlie almost sighed at the thought that this sort of thing occurring often. Bass resumed sucking Miles’ cock, this time hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Unable to touch herself, Charlie squeezed her legs together in the hope to ease the warmth pooling at her core. Miles pulled Bass off him, grabbing his hair and turning him to look at Charlie.   
“I think she wants some attention, Miles, don’t you? Should we give it to her?” Bass and Miles looked at one another as if considering. Charlie nodded furiously.  
“Nah. We’ll just leave her to watch us.” Miles smirked  
“At least untie me,” Charlie moaned, “I need to-“  
“Now, where would be the fun in that?”  
Charlie slumped, defeated. “You’re a fucking tease, Miles.”  
“You don’t know what a tease I can be. This? This is nothing. I could make you go hours, even a day without release. Bringing you to the edge but never letting you fall.” Miles grinned maliciously, but not evilly. “But, perhaps that’s for another day.”  
Miles pumped his cock, slick with Bass’ saliva, and positioned himself behind Bass once more. “Make sure Charlie can see,” Bass suggested. “Wouldn’t want her to miss out on the fun.”  
Miles obliged, and, while watching Charlie, dragged his cock along Bass’s ass. Charlie squirmed against her bonds, her juices running down her legs, now. Gently, Miles pushed into Bass, and waited, completely still, for him to adjust. When Bass was ready, Miles pulled out almost fully, then slammed back into him. He didn’t move for a while.  
Eventually, Bass moaned. “Hurry the fuck up Miles. Charlie is right, you are a tease.”  
“Hurry up with what, Sebastian?” Miles was using his full name now, smiling in the near darkness.  
“Oh, I see what game you’re playing, Just hurry up and fuck me.” Bass almost pleaded with him.  
“Hurry up and fuck me, what?”   
“Hurry up and fuck me, sir.” Bass answered, as Miles’ cock twitched inside of him. That was all it took. Miles was pounding into Bass, slamming fully in before pulling out almost all the way, refusing to hit his prostate. One of Bass’ hands went toward his own manhood, but Miles grabbed his hand first.   
“No touching yourself. Hands on the bed in front of you. You touch, I stop.” Miles panted after each word, still pounding Bass mercilessly. Monroe groaned, desperately needing contact. Miles grabbed Bass’ hips, digging his nails into the pale skin. Just when he thought Bass would come without even touching himself, he pulled out, leaving Bass to collapse on the bed, panting. He rolled the president over, taking his erection in his mouth and cradling his balls with his hand. Miles didn’t have to wait long.  
“I-I’m g-going to- c-c-“ Bass could barely talk. Miles felt Bass shoot his load into his mouth, and he kept pumping Bass through his orgasm. He pulled off and squirted some onto his mouth and chin. Bass had his eyes closed, engulfed in a post-orgasmic high. Turning to Charlie, Miles darted his tongue out and tasted some of Bass’ seed.  
“Come here,” Charlie begged, writhing on the bed. Miles went to her, and leant forward as far as she could and kissed him, tasting Bass on his lips. She licked all of the president’s seed off Miles’ mouth, her tongue invading Miles’ mouth. While they were kissing, Miles undid Charlie’s bonds, and her hands came to rest on either side of his face, kissing him with more force. Pushing Miles so that his back was against the headboard, Charlie sat in front of him.   
“My turn.” She smiled, taking Miles’ cock into her mouth. She sucked on the head, her cheeks hollowing, and with her other hand she pumped his cock. Slowly, she moved her head down his length until she had him fully in her mouth.  
“Jesus! Fuck, Charlie, where did you-“ he panted, “Where did you learn that?” The girl clearly had no gag reflex. Miles hands were fisted in the sheets on either side of him. Still, Charlie didn’t move.  
“Fucking cocktease.” Miles growled. Charlie thought she would come just from the sound of his husky voice. Slowly, so slowly, she moved upward, her lips tight around his cock. It left her mouth with a comical ‘pop’ sound.  
“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine, Uncle.” Charlie said in a cutesy voice. She made a note of how his cock twitched when she played the uncle card. She would make sure to remember that for later. “As for where I learnt that, I’m not the sweet little virgin you think I am.”  
Miles growled, almost leaping at Charlie and pinning her to the bed. “So I guess you won’t mind at all if I fuck you like a whore, then, sweetie.” Bass finally sat up and observed the pair staring each other down.  
“Not. At. All” Charlie smirked, but the expression was quickly wiped off her face as Miles entered her in one swift motion. Lucky she was already wet, or it would have hurt like a bitch. Even so, Charlie was not used to someone of Miles’ girth and length, and it felt slightly uncomfortable. All that was forgotten when Miles started pounding into her. Bass crawled over and set himself next to Charlie, watching Miles’ concentrated face as he fucked his niece.  
“I think she likes being used, Miles.” Bass commented. “She certainly seems to enjoy being treated like a whore.” Charlie moaned and closed her eyes, not sure what was affecting her more; the sound of Bass’ voice as he talked dirty, or the look in Miles eyes as he pounded her into oblivion, his eyes even darker than they usually were.  
“Little slut, being fucked by your uncle,” Bass teased. “Bet you like the feeling of him inside of you. Watching your uncle pound you like the whore you are, I know you like it, Charlie.”  
Charlie couldn’t take it anymore. “I think- I-I’m gonna-“ Pulling out fully, Miles thrust into her once more as her walls contracted around him, deliciously hot and tight. The general rode through her orgasm until he neared the edge himself.  
“Where do you want my cum, slut?” Miles gravelly voice broke through Charlie’s haze, chasing the black spots away from her eyes. Charlie opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Miles pulled out and pumped his seed into her mouth, his hand jerking erratically, some of his cum going on her lips and chin.  
“Whoops.” He said indifferently. “Missed a bit.” He finished himself off and sat back, lying back on the bed. He sat back up when he heard Bass straddle Charlie and begin kissing her, Bass licking the seed off Charlie’s mouth and sliding his tongue along hers. Miles gestured for them to sit up, and they obliged, Miles sitting behind Charlie and sucking on her neck and jawline while Monroe assaulted her mouth. Charlie moaned, and felt warmth again pooling at her core. Bass sneaked a finger toward her clit, flicking it gently. After her last spectacular orgasm, Charlie was hyper-sensitive, and the small movement sent a huge bust of pleasure, along with a little pain, through her synapses. Miles and Bass must have thought the same thing, as they both inserted a finger into her gently, Miles kissing one side of her neck, and Bass the other. They pumped their fingers erratically and at different times, so much that Charlie didn’t know what was happening to her anymore. She came a second time, tightening around their fingers, her juices leaking over their hands. Miles pulled out first, snaked his arm around her waist and brought his finger to her lips. He licked along the shell of her ear and blew on it lightly.  
“Taste,” he whispered breathily into her ear. She took his finger into her mouth, tasting herself on his skin, sucking gently. Bass pulled his finger out from her and gestured for Miles to take it, the general’s tongue swirling Monroe’s finger around in his mouth. Miles pulled his finger from Charlie’s mouth and let go of Monroe’s. He kissed from Charlie’s jawline to her shoulder blade, and down her back.  
Bass pulled back the covers and climbed underneath. “Well, Charlie. I hope that you understood your briefing this evening. If you didn’t, I’m afraid we may have to try again tomorrow.”  
Charlie and Miles climbed in next to Bass, Charlie facing him with her back snug against Miles’ naked form. “Sir, I’m afraid I understood nothing.” Charlie said sweetly.  
“Tomorrow, then.” Bass instructed sleepily, his eyes half closed.  
Miles planted a kiss on Charlie’s cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Tomorrow.” she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
